


Watch Us Burn

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Sidney Freedman/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Kudos: 4





	Watch Us Burn

Většinou se do 4077 docela těšil. Ne, že by to bylo jeho nejoblíbenější místo na světě, ale žili tam lidé, bez nichž si svůj život momentálně jen těžko představoval

A těšil se i tentokrát. A děsil zároveň. Už když vstupoval do VIP stanu, kde Hawkeyeho opět umístili, srdce mu bušilo adrenalinem, vyburcovaným představami toho, co se toho večera mohlo odehrát. Už delší dobu tušil, co se v nitru jeho přítele děje, nicméně… Věděl, že by to měl ignorovat, nenacházeli se v době vhodné pro něco takového, a samozřejmě by to ohrozilo jejich dosavadní vztah. Přesto Sidney bojoval s chutí Hawkeyeho kouzlu podlehnout.

Bojoval s ní především v momentě, kdy se usadil na židli vedle Hawkeyeho postele, odkud na něj hleděly modré oči, zářící nejen radostí, že staršího muže vidí, ale také onou jiskrou šílenství, která se tu a tam v Hawkeyeho pohledu objevovala. Započal jejich rozhovor, při němž se Sidney snažil nenásilně ze svého přítele vytáhnout, co se stalo, co jej trápí, co se mu honí hlavou až…

Až došli do bodu, kdy Sidneymu bylo zcela jasné, že toho, z čeho on sám měl strach, je zřejmě původcem Hawkeyeho stavu. Ze svého místa na židli pozoroval tvář druhého muže, který patrně věděl, co se s ním děje, leč netušil, jak se zachovat, bál se, držel to zuby nehty v sobě, a když se měl svěřovat zrovna Sidneymu… Bylo mu jasné, že právě rozhovor s ním je pro Hawkeyeho dost možná značným utrpením.

Proto také mluvit přestal. Tiše svého přítele sledoval, čekal, co udělá, když mu dá prostor se projevit. Nemohl sám udělat první krok, protože chyby dělá každý, třeba Hawkeyeho problém špatně posoudil, každý člověk je jiný a-

Než Sidney myšlenku dokončil, Hawkeye se přetočil na bok, tvář nesmírně blízko Sidneyho noze. Psychiatr se ani nepohnul, takřka ani nedýchal, jak byl zaujat tou… intimitou, jež mezi nimi nastala, a která ještě vzrostla, když se mladší muž přisunul ještě blíž, a ještě až... si položil tvář na Sidneyho stehno. Sidney polknul a snažil se ovládnout své splašeně bušící srdce a také vstřebat tu horkou vlnu, jež sežehla jeho tělo ve chvíli, kdy se jej Hawkeye dotknul. Už tehdy věděl, že tímhle to neskončí, že jeho přítel půjde ještě dál.

A Sidney jej v tom jen podpořil, když místo jakýkoliv protestů či alespoň náznaků zdrženlivosti umístil dlaň do Hawkeyeho černých, místy šedivějících vlasů, a pohladil jej způsobem, vyjadřujícím to, co k němu cítil, ale i něco víc, něco, co v Hawkeyem rozdmýchalo oheň, něco, co jej povzbudilo k tomu, aby se nadzvedl na loktu, pohled upřený nejprve na Sidneyho břicho, kam umístil ruku, jejíž horkost Sidney vnímal i přes vrstvy košile a trika.

Mlčky, jen s rostoucím očekáváním, pozoroval, jak se Hawkeyeho dlaň sune vzhůru společně s pohledem modrých očí, dokud se k němu mladší muž opět nepřitisknul. Tentokrát si hlavu položil na Sidneyho rameno, dlaň rozprostřel na psychiatrově hrudníku. Sidney znovu polknul, namáhavěji než prve. Bylo to zcela jasné, všechny pochybnosti se mu vykouřily z hlavy, když se o něj Hawkeye opíral, když ho hřál, když cítil jeho vlhký dech na svém krku, když jej hladil po hrudníku…

Uvědomil si, že sám je zcela pasivní, proto vrátil prsty do Hawkeyeho vlasů a vzápětí je pevně sevřel, jakmile…

„Hawkeye,“ uniklo mu ze rtů téměř prosebně, když se k horkému dechu na jemné kůži na krku přidalo ještě něco, něco mnohem žhavějšího a vlhčího, a Sidney si vůbec nebyl jistý, jestli oslovením druhého může měl za cíl jej zastavit nebo povzbudit.

„Nech mě pokračovat, Sidney,“ zachraptěl Hawkeye, otírající se nosem o psychiatrův krk, nasávaje jeho vůni. „Prosím, Sidney…“

Sidneymu se zadrhl dech v hrdle, když ta slova uslyšel, tělem mu projelo zachvění, a přestože se sám vědomě nepohnul, jistá jeho část si žila vlastním životem, a další horký dotek na Sidneyho krku kombinaci s prosícím Hakweyem…

Musel, prostě musel to zarazit, přeci… Chytil pevně Hawkeyeho za vlasy, odtáhl jej od sebe však s citem, leč ten pohled modrých očích, prosících a nezkrotným hladem zářících, jen umocnil jeho vlastní vzrušení, tváře mu hořely a krev se mu bouřila v žilách, ve stanu bylo najednou neskutečné horko, přesto podlehnout jej přiměl moment, kdy se do pohledu mladšího muže vkradlo něco jiného.

Sidney nedokázal zabránit Hawkeyemu v tom, aby se k němu naklonil a spojil jejich ústa, nebyl ani schopen se od těch horkých rtů odtrhnout, jak fatální efekt na něj ten polibek měl, jak přinutil veškeré jeho obrany a zásady padnout a vyjevit je těm modrým očím, náhle až bolestně upřímným, jako by jimi říkal…

„Miluju tě, Bene… Ale neměl bych, já…“ splynulo mu ze rtů, aniž by nad tím moc přemýšlel, prostě to řekl, protože chtěl, a vzápětí se snažil ospravedlnit, ale v ten moment nějak nevěděl za co. Ani si neuvědomil, že použil Hawkeyeho křestní jméno, přišlo mu na jazyk jaksi přirozeně…

„Já tebe taky, Sidney,“ pronesl bez zaváhání Hawkeye, ten veškerých závazků se děsící muž, leč o pravdivosti jeho slov Sidney nepochyboval. Dlaň z černých vlasů mu sjela na Hawkeyeho tvář, načež si mladšího muže přitáhl k polibku, jelikož neměl ponětí, jak jinak by mohl vydržet Hawkeyeho city přetékající pohled, aniž by se uvnitř zcela nerozsypal. Držel pohromadě jen tak tak, pouze díky zaměření veškeré pozornosti na rty druhého muže a na jeho dlaň, jež se z místa na Sidneyho hrudníku začala sunout níž a níž…

„Vím, že bych neměl, že ty bys neměl, že jsi můj lékař,“ mumlal Hawkeye v momentě, kdy se svými rty opět začal věnovat Sidneyho krku, „ale já tě chci, Side, už měsíce nemůžu dostat z hlavy představu, kdy zrychleně dýcháš díky mně…“ odmlčel se na pár vteřin, během nichž položil ruku na Sidneyho stehno, ne nedaleko jeho slabinám, „a kdy se chvěješ námahou, abys mi boky nevycházel vstříc.“

Sidney věděl, že tohle je cesta do pekel, že z tohohle už se prostě nemá šanci dostat, a i proto si Hakweyeho znovu za vlasy přitáhl ke svým rtům, v dlani pevně sevřel límec jeho uniformy, zatímco ruka druhého muže se stále nacházela na Sidneyho stehně, jemně je tiskla a naváděla staršího muže přesně k tomu, o čem Hawkeye mluvil, jelikož Sidneyho vzrušení dosáhlo bodu, kdy jej ten provokující dotek nutil hýbat boky ve snaze dostat Hawkeyeho dlaň tam, kde ji potřeboval.

„Tady je někdo hodně nažhavený, jak tak koukám,“ poznamenal Hawkeye, mírně zadýchaný z polibku, který však ukončil jen proto, aby se mohl zadívat do tváře staršího muže, jemuž se v očích leskl chtíč a jeho vždy tak klidná fasáda zmizela. Sidneymu hořely tváře navzdory tomu, že většina krve se mu už dávno nahromadila v dolních partiích, jež se Hawkeye právě rozhodl s citem stisknout v dlani a vymámit tak ze Sidneyho tichý, avšak pro Hawkeyeho naprosto neodolatelný povzdech.

Sidneymu bylo jasné, že jakmile se mu Hawkeye začne věnovat způsobem jejich postavení nepřístojným, nebude schopen jen mlčky přihlížet, proto se také doslova přisál na Hawkeyeho rty, ale ten jako by vytušil Sidneyho záměr. Ve správnou chvíli se odtáhnul, a jakmile starší muž vyšel jeho dlani vstříc v momentě, kdy poprvé polaskal dotekem jeho vzrušení, tak se mu po tváři rozlil nadmíru spokojený úsměv.

„Ty parchante,“ ujelo Sidneymu, na další slova se ale nevzmohl v situaci, kdy se na něj Hawkeye s touhou jiskřícíma očima díval, zatímco měl dlaň stále v jeho rozkroku, pohyboval s ní a přiváděl mu slast, po níž následovala jen potřeba další slasti, po níž přicházel jen větší a větší hlad, jenž snad mladší muž spatřil v psychiatrových hnědých očích, neboť jeho pohled potemněl a výraz zvážněl, načež spojil jejich rty v polibku dravějším a touhu po vzájemné blízkosti povzbuzujícím.

Sidney doslova cítil, jak s každým dotekem, s každým polibkem si jej Hawkeye víc a víc připoutává k sobě a jak jsou veškeré jeho zbývající racionální myšlenky utlačovány těmi na to horko, jež vydávalo druhé tělo, na ten téměř již zapomenutý pocit být chtěn… O tom by Sidney pochybovat nemohl, ani kdyby chtěl, jelikož Hawkeyeho polibky byly nenasytné, vášnivé, tisknul se k němu, potřeboval ho co nejblíže, potřeboval si zas a znovu připomínat, že Sid je opravdu tady a nebrání se a je tak povolný, tak iniciativní, prolétlo Hawkeyemu hlavou, když koutkem oka spatřil, jak si psychiatr začal rozepínat košili.

Jen co se Sidney dostal k poslednímu knoflíčku, na moment jej zachvátila nespokojenost, jak se Hawkeyeho ruka vzdálila od jeho slabin, věděl však, že se tam brzy vrátí, neboť mladší muž se prozatím jen nemohl dočkat, až přebytečný kus oblečení bude stranou a než se Sidney nadál, chirurg mu pomáhal z košile a vzápětí mu vytahoval triko z kalhot.

„Počkej přece,“ plácl Hawkeyeho po prstech, na tváři mu přesto hrál rozverný úsměv, když mladšího muže od sebe mírně odstrčil a postavil se, aby si mohl triko přetáhnout přes hlavu. Tolik k tomu, že se snad původně chtěl Hawkeyemu ubránit, pomyslel si, jakmile stanul před svým pacientem/přítelem jen v kalhotách, zatímco Hawkeyeho oči mapovaly jeho hrudník, než sjely níže, až se nakonec žhnoucí vrátily k těm hnědým. V kombinaci s pootevřenými ústy a růžovými tvářemi Sidneymu připadal nesmírně hladový… a atraktivní jako snad ještě nikdy.

Když tam tak seděl a hleděl na něj, na postaršího psychiatra, když tam sedělo to ztělesnění mládí… Chtěl, ne chtěl, potřeboval cítit jeho ruce na své kůži, potřeboval, aby se ho dotýkal on sám, celé tělo po tom toužilo a on už se neuměl jakkoliv držet zpátky.

Hawkeye poté, co Sidney vstal, spustil nohy na podlahu a s mohutně se zdvihajícím hrudníkem čekal a zíral a snažil se dostat pod kontrolu ten zvířecí chtíč, jenž jím cloumal při pouhém pohledu na svého přítele, hlavou mu vířily představy na to, jak jej definitivně zbaví toho pověstného klidu, jak bude sténat jeho jméno, jak… rty se mu vlnil v úsměv, když se Sidney opět přesunul k němu, zastavil se mezi jeho koleny a naklonil se tak, aby mohl mladšímu muži rovněž pomoci z trika, což Hakweye samozřejmě kvitoval.

Následně se už chirurgovy ruce rozběhly po Sidneyho trupu, přičemž psychiatr se velmi rád nechal stáhnout dolů na postel, jež byla pro dva sice úzká, ale když se octl na zádech, Hawkeyeho ďábelský úsměv nad sebou… Jen se poddal tomu třasu, jenž jej zachvátil, zabořil dlaň do Hakweyeho vlasů a políbil jej, zatímco jeho přítel se věnoval jeho hrudníku, jeho žebrům, bříšku, až se dostal níž, ke kalhotám, v chvíli si ale Sidney sám uvědomil, že příliš bere a málo dává a konečně se dotkl té jemné pokožky na Hawkeyeho krku, sjel na záda, vklínil paži mezi ně, aby mohl pod prsty pocítit jen těch pár chloupků na Hawkeyeho prsou.

V jeho gestech se snoubil obdiv a láska s touhou po tom mladém těle, které se navzdory tomu, že se nevěnoval určité části prozatím vůbec, chvělo, a když se odtáhl od Hawkeyeho vlhkých rtů, mohl slyšet jeho zrychlený dech, díval se do jeho tváře, zrcadlící tolik emocí, že to Sidneyho na jednu stranu překvapilo, na druhou zasáhlo hluboko uvnitř.

Jak dlouho musí člověk po tom druhém toužit, aby jej rozechvěl jeden dotek tak něžný a téměř nevinný…?

Sidney jej hladil dál, jak nejjemněji dokázal a kochal se tím, jak Hawkeye přivřel oči, jak pokojného výrazu jeho obličej dosáhl, a byl by se možná kochal i dál, kdyby mu oči nezabloudily od Hawkeyeho tváře přes hrudník až k pasu, načež se v něm všechna ta potřeba rozhořela nanovo, když jeho ruka prakticky samovolně zamířila tam, kam směřoval jeho pohled, a zastavil se až nad místem, kde se látka zelené uniformy vzdouvala.

Hawkeyeho dlaň se na Sidneyho prsou zatnula v pěst, čelo si opřel o jeho spánek a z hrdla se mu vydral tichý povzdech, když se dlaň staršího muže octla v blízkosti jeho erekce a když ji následně stiskla a dopřála jí tolik potřebné třetí.

„Side…“ vydechnul Hawkeye, přičemž onen sten vyvolal v psychiatrovi další vlnu vzrušení, mířící přímo do jeho slabin, zase o něco tvrdších a o pozornost si říkajících, což jako by chirurg tušil, neboť dlaň, již nesevřená v pěst, se v mžiku octla v Sidneyho rozkroku a následný dotek staršího muže natolik zaskočil, až se mu zadrhl dech v hrdle.

„Side…“ zasténal Hawkeye znovu a Sidney slastně zavřel oči, jak krásně mu jeho jméno z Hawkeyeho úst znělo a jak nádherně neobratně se jej mladší muž snažil uspokojovat skrze hrubou látku kalhot. Pak jako by se v Hawkeyem něco vzedmulo, z hrudníku se mu vydralo frustrované zavrčení, snad kvůli tomu, že už zase musel Sidneyho nechat čekat, protože ty pitomé kalhoty sakra musely z cesty. Knoflík šel snadno, zip taky, přeci jen měl praxi, a vzápětí už v dlani svíral Sidneyho vzrušení, jež mu padlo do ruky přesně tak, jak si představoval, tvrdé a horké, výmluvně dokazující, jak moc se jeho příteli nastalá situace libí, jak moc ho chce, jak…

Sidney slyšel vlastní sípavý nádech, když se kůže dotkla kůže, kdy mu Hawkeye dopřál první, pořádný dotek, když se mu slast ze slabin roznesla do každé buňky v těle, přesto potřeboval víc, pořád a pořád víc... Ten moment, kdy mu Hawkeye strčil ruku do kalhot, kdy mu dal najevo, že chce opravdu všechno, že se ho chce dotýkat všude, ten jej natolik ochromil, že se zapomněl věnovat Hawkeyemu, zcela se mu poddal, v hlavě v tu chvíli nějak neměl vůbec nic kromě toho, že ze všech lidí na světě si Hawkeye vybral zrovna jeho, že mu funí na krk, že cítí jeho rty u svého ucha.

„Chci tě, Side,“ rozechvěl jej až do morku kostí šepot prodchnutý chtíčem, kterému se nemohl ubránit, nemohl zarazit ten sten, deroucí se mu z hrdla. „Prosím…“ nasadil tomu Hawkeye korunu. Ať už věděl, jaký to bude mít na staršího muže vliv nebo ne, Sidney se přiměl otevřít oči a otočil tvář k Hawkeyemu, jenž na něj hleděl z blízka, modré oči nádherné.

„Chci tě, Side, nemáš ponětí, jak moc…“ promlouval k němu Hawkeye tiše, zatímco se Sidneymu díval do očí, zatímco mu stále dlaň v jeho kalhotách a pomalým tempem jej honil, ne, nebyl ve stavu, kdy by to mohl dotáhnout dál, dnes ne, ale chtěl vidět, jak se bude Sidney tvářit, když mu poví, co všechno by s ním chtěl dělat a co by mu chtěl udělat. Všechno mu to chtěl říct a nutit jej si to představovat a udělat se při představě, jak si ho bere.

Sám se zuby nehty držel, aby se nezačal věnovat sobě, ale tak nějak tušil, že to Sidneymu trvat dlouho nebude, když tak na něj hleděl se vzrušením zamženýma očima, když se k jednomu osamělému stenu, který vydal, vzápětí připojovaly další, a když mu začal přirážet do dlaně ve snaze zvýšit tření…

Pousmál se nad tím výjevem, jelikož jak paměť, tak srdce mu říkali, že nic dokonalejšího ještě neviděl.

„Udělal bych cokoliv, abys mi dovolil, si tě vzít,“ pokračoval tiše, těkaje pohledem z jednoho hnědého oka do druhého. „Prosil bych a prosil…“

Sidney si nemohl pomoci, visel na každém dalším slovu, které mu Hawkeye pověděl, společně s dlaní na jeho erekci jej hnala výš a výš…

„Nejprve hezky pomalu, abych si při každém přírazu uvědomil, jak nádherně úzký jsi, a čím déle bych tě měl, tím víc bys začal prosit ty… Abych přidal, abych si tě vzal pořádně, a já bych ti to splnil, protože bych se málem udělal jen z toho, jak bys prosil… a jak by ses pode mnou svíjel…“

S tou prosbou to máme společné, vyplodila Sidneyho zmámená mysl v momentě, kdy se Hawkeye odmlčel, bylo mu jasné, že se blíží k vrcholu a blížil se sakra rychle, protože mladší muž ho nešetřil, honil ho rychle a tvrdě až se Sidneymu dechu nedostávalo, z úst mu vyšlo další zasténání.

„Prosím, Side…“ zopakoval po několikáté Hawkeye a poněkolikáté tak přinutil Sidneyho zvrátit oči, tak moc to na něj působilo, a jen se zachvěl v odpověď, „Udělej se… pro mě… prosím.“

Sidney neměl na výběr, ta slova, ten šepot, byl zcela v Hawkeyeho moci, když se dostal až na vrchol, snad každý sval v těle se mu stáhnul a nemohl popadnout dech, jak jej orgasmus zachvátil a zaplavil jeho tělo rozkoší tak mocnou, že měl na moment pocit, jako by se rozpadl, jako by ho Hawkeye úplně zničil a… stále vnímal Hawkeyeho dlaň, stále se jej dotýkal a pak ucítil jeho rty na tváři… a pak jej zase složil dohromady.

Po chvíli s oroseným čelem a příjemným pocitem uvolnění, proudícím žilami, pomalu otevřel oči a nadzvedl se na loktech, aby se na sebe podíval. S úšklebkem koukal na to, jak má kalhoty těsně pod zadkem, jak si s ním Hawkeyeho ulepená ruka stále ještě s citem hraje a jak směšně to v tomhle uprostřed války stojícím stanu vypadá.

Až poté navázal oční kontakt s mladším mužem, který ležel vedle něj.

„To bylo moc fajn, Hawkeye,“ věděl, že to nezazní nejlépe, ale měl nutkání cokoliv říct, aby prolomil ticho a zcela nepropadl tomu pohledu, jakým se na něj Hawkeye díval. Netušil, jak se vypořádat s tou ryzí láskou a respektem a hluboko zakořeněným smutkem naráz. Ta dvě poslední zmíněná docela chápal, to první pro něj ale asi navždy bude záhadou.

Sám ho miloval, o tom nebylo pochyb, ale proč Hawkeye… Dál už nad tím nepřemýšlel, neboť mladší muž měl zřejmě rovněž plnou hlavu myšlenek, ale právě teď nechtěl mít vůbec žádnou, proto se naklonil ke svému psychiatrovi a spojil jejich rty v polibku pomalém, jenž se ale velmi brzy přetavil ve vášnivý a potřebu vyjadřující a Sidneymu netrvalo dlouho, aby pochopil.

Hawkeyeho tlumení zasténání bylo hudbou přesně pro jeho ouška, líbilo se mu i to, jak se chirurgovy nehty zaryly do jeho ramene v momentě, kdy mu rozepnul kalhoty a počal mu oplácet jeho dřívější pozornost, nijak jej netrápil, dával mu všechno, co potřeboval, a přestože mu na mysl přišla slova a představy, jež mu Hawkeye ještě před chvílí šeptal, právě teď na ně prostor nebyl.

Mladšímu muži stačilo málo, stačilo, aby se jej dotýkal, aby ho nyní již jen jemně líbal, protože Hawkeyeho pozornost se upínala někam jinam, aby jej hladil ve vlasech, a nadaný chirurg se před ním roztřásl a opět se uchýlil k vyslovení jména muže, kterého miloval.

„Miluju tě, Bene,“ nezabránil Sidney svému srdci, aby přímo z něj neprošla jeho ústy ven ta slova, jež si Hawkeye zasloužil slyšet znovu a znovu.

Hawkeye se vydýchával, vzpamatovával, přesto oči měl stále otevřené, jako by se bál, že mu Sidney každou chvíli zmizí. Ten se ale očividně nikam nechystal, jelikož si přisunul polštář pod hlavu a nekompromisně tak dal Hawkeyemu najevo, že zůstává, ať už se mu to líbí nebo ne.

Nicméně názor mladšího muže na tuto věc byl zcela jasný, takže se jen pobaveně ušklíbl a… Když už si nemohl lehnout na polštář, lehl si na Sidneyho.

„Ehh… to mám za svou dobrotu? Já se tady snažím, dokonce ruce do práce zapojím, za což si mimochodem účtuji příplatek, a ještě si na mě ustele slon?“ lamentoval na oko Sidney a užíval si tu zátěž, jakou Hawkeye na jeho hrudníku představoval.

„Nemusíš se obávat, já ti to vyhradím.“

„No, to, doufám, nasliboval jsi toho dneska dost, takže očekávám, že to taky splníš,“ pokračoval Sidney dál, chtěje se částečně ujistit, že nějaké příště skutečně bude. Nedovedl si představit, jak by se cítil, kdyby náhodou ne…

„O tom nepochybuj,“ zvedl Hawkeye hlavu, aby se mohl na Sidneyho zazubit. Starší muž se jen pousmál, leč nadšení z toho, že si Hawkeye vybral zrovna jeho, se v něm tu chvíli přeměnilo v pocit absolutního štěstí.


End file.
